While not limited thereto, the present invention is particularly adapted for use in two-wire party line telephone communication systems such as those used in underground mines and other similar installations. In the past, the individual stations in a system of this sort were each provided with a page switch and a loud-speaker. Communication was established between two stations by actuating the page switch and paging a particular individual after depressing a push-to-talk switch on a telephone handset, this page message being broadcast from every speaker at each station in the system. In response to the page, the called party would depress a push-to-talk switch on his handset, whereupon communication was established.